


Feel the love, Feel it all

by j_gabrielle



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Am I boring you, my Lord?” A deep rumble echoes through pressed flesh as lips ghost their path from his navel to the base of his throat.</p><p>Thranduil quickly tangles his fingers in his husbands’ dark locks, spreading his hips wider to cradle the strong form between them. “No, husband. My apologies, I am merely distracted by our circumstance.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel the love, Feel it all

The warm sea breeze that slithers past veil-like curtains trail over sweat slicked skin. Beyond the balcony, the sounds of revelry have yet to die down. In the heavens, the moon hangs high—the sign of the lateness of hour.

“Am I boring you, my Lord?” A deep rumble echoes through pressed flesh as lips ghost their path from his navel to the base of his throat.

Thranduil quickly tangles his fingers in his husbands’ dark locks, spreading his hips wider to cradle the strong form between them. “No, husband. My apologies, I am merely distracted by our circumstance.”

His reply causes tender ministrations to cease, and his husband propping himself on tightly corded arms to regard him properly. In the dimness of the candlelight, his eyes appear dark like the night sky before the hour of dawn. “Oh?”

“Mm…” Thranduil sighs, bringing his hands to brush away strands that have fallen astray. Smiling, he angles his head for a kiss. “My thoughts have wandered to the opportune nature of our match.”

Calloused hands brush over his brow. His husband does not reply, but the softening of his eyes betray his understanding of the meaning. Carefully, Thranduil brings himself to a seated position against the pillows. “We have been so lucky.” He says quietly in a rush of breath.

“I know.” Warm lips press against his. “You know that I—“

“Yes.” Thranduil interrupts, not wanting to hear the rest of that sentence. He lets his palm linger where they soothe on stubbled jaw. “Thorin…” He whispers.

“No more of such mournful talk.” Thorin insists then, drawing himself to his knees. Shuffling their naked bodies till Thranduil has his arse rubbing against his hardening manhood, he holds fast to slender waist. “Come now, my love.” He gazes up to him, the sight of utter adoration and devotion in dark blue depths momentarily steals all sense of Thranduil.

He leans forward, bracing himself on the headboard as he rocks himself in time to his jackhammering heart.

 

[end.]


End file.
